The present invention relates to a controlling device for an exercise bicycle with a road condition display.
Exercise bicycles are widely used nowadays. A speedometer or the like is provided on an upper portion of an exercise bicycle for indicating the speed of rotation of the fly-resistance wheel of the exercise bicycle. Normally, there is only a frictional load applied on the fly-resistance wheel of the exercise bicycle. U.S. patent application Ser. No. 07/505,148, now U.S. Pat. No. 5,029,846, to Kuo Wo Hao for a "Control Device for simulating Road Cycling" discloses a control device which is provided on an upper end of an exercise bicycle including a lever arm and a cylinder and which has a profile of hills. The image of the profile of hills in the prior art is limited to mechanic pictures, which are not as impressive as real pictures from a movie camera. Therefore, the inventor introduces taped pictures to the present invention to gain a more realistic effect.